Mistakes in The Lion Guard
This page lists general and factual mistakes in ''The Lion Guard. See also: General Mistakes Factual Mistakes *Beshte and other hippopotamuses have three toes on each hoof, while real hippos have four toes on each hoof. *Fuli has retractable claws, while real cheetahs have non-retractable claws that act like spike shoes. *Makucha, Badili, and Mapigano have non-retractable claws, while real leopards have retractable claws, and only extend their claws when they need them. *Despite being a juvenile, Ono has orange breeding plumes, which in reality are only present on adult egrets. *Janja is the leader of his clan, despite being a male. In reality, female hyenas are dominant. *Hyenas are portrayed as yelping like dogs, but real hyenas are not dogs nor do they sound like them. *Kiara, the lioness, is destined to become the leader of her pride since she is the oldest child of Simba and Nala, despite being a female. In reality, male lions are dominant. **Zira and Rani are also the leader of the their prides, despite being females. *Female ostriches in the show such as Mbuni have black feathers, despite the fact that only males have black feathers in real life. Females have brown plumage to help them blend in with the nest. *Kambuni bares the coloring of an adult male ostrich rather than a female chick. *Ostriches are depicted with a claw on each toe. Real ostriches have only one claw on the larger toe. *Fuli lacks the tear streaks under her eyes that all real cheetahs have. *Although he's identified as an Egyptian cobra, Ushari bears the external hood markings of an Indian cobra, a species that does not live in Africa. *Zebras make a horse neigh sound, but zebras do not neigh like horses; they bark like jackals or bray like donkeys. *Only Makuu's teeth on his top jaw stick out when his mouth is closed like on an alligator, despite him being a crocodile. The same goes with some other crocodiles in the series. *Animals that don't have eyelids, such as snakes and fish, are shown blinking or closing their eyes throughout the series. *The tongues of giraffes in the series are pink rather than the blue-black hue seen on real giraffes. *Swala and other female gazelle horns are the same sizes as the male gazelles, despite them being drastically shorter than the males' horns in real life. *Muhimu's son Hamu got up and walked right after he was born. In real life, it takes about fifteen minutes after birth for his kind to do this. In addition to this, a few minutes after he is born, he kicks Janja, but it takes real zebras about two days after birth to run and kick properly. *Jasiri's quote, "We're the clean-up crew" and Ono's quote "hyenas are scavengers", are not completely accurate. Ninety percent of a spotted hyena's diet is food they've caught themselves, so only ten percent of their food consists of leftovers. The only hyena species that actually are scavengers are the striped hyena and the brown hyena. *The rosette shape of Fuli's spots indicates that she is a mutation of cheetah called the king cheetah, whose spots are darker and more abstract (though they do not have rosettes, Fuli's spots resemble a simplified version of a king cheetah's markings). However, king cheetahs have three black stripes down their back, which Fuli does not have. *There is a painting of an elk in the Lair of the Lion Guard. However, elks are native to North America and Asia and cannot be found in Africa. *Ushari is shown restraining Bunga by constricting, which cobras are incapable of in real life. *During ''The Trail to Udugu, Kion and Kiara find paw prints on the ground and assume it's Nala's prints. However, because the claw marks were sticking out, they're probably dog prints. *There is a mention of reindeer in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas. However, reindeer are native to North America, Europe, and Asia and cannot be found in Africa. *Bunga is blue and white, bu in real life honey badgers are black and white. *The monkeys are shown to have prehensile tails that can grab onto tree branches. This physical feature is only available in New World monkeys of Central and South America. *Despite being both female and a juvenile, Makini has the vibrant markings of an adult male mandrill. *Makuu and the crocodiles not only are able to get close to Basi's Pod, who peacefully allow them to, but are also able to force the hippos out of Big Springs. In real life, hippos are one of the most aggressive animal species in the world and are known to have the ability to bite an adult crocodile in half, as well as being highly territorial towards anything that crosses their path. *Dhahabu is a full-grown golden zebra. In the real world, they wouldn't survive up to adulthood unless they are in captivity. *As a young cub, Fuli didn't have grey fuzzy hair on her head and back as real cheetah cubs do. *Kinyonga, the chameleon, can change her colors really fast, but that can't be done with real chameleons. Chameleons can´t turn invisible like Kinyonga can. *Kinyonga appears to be a veiled chameleon, but that species live in the Arabian Peninsula rather than Africa. *Mtoto's tusk seems to be growing out of his lower jaw, but in real life elephant tusks grow out of the upper jaw. *Ma Tembo's Herd includes bull elephants, but in real life bulls live separate from herds. *Bees are depicted living inside hives that resemble hornet nests. Real beehives are just honeycombs dangling from trees or lining the inside of hollow trees. *Impalas are all depicted as having horns, which only males possess. *Hares are shown with black, hairless noses like on a dog, but in real life rabbits and hares have noses shaped like a slit. *Tamaa is supposedly a fork-tailed drongo, but he has tail streamers and a head crest like a greater racket-tailed drongo, which does not occur in Africa. Also, since Tamaa is a bird, he isn't supposed to have teeth, but he is shown multiple times with teeth in the episode Call of the Drongo. *Red colobuses live only on the island of Zanzibar, not on mainland Africa like Tumbili's Troop. *Sumu has only six legs and four eyes when as a scorpion and therefore an arachnid he should have eight of both. Also, his eyes are arranged like a spider's rather than an actual scorpion's. *Kenge's venom is portrayed only inducing paralysis. A real monitor lizard's venom not only causes that but also prevents blood-clotting. However, this may have been done on purpose to make the show kid-friendly. *Kenge has his upper teeth sticking out of his mouth, but real life monitor lizards do not show this trait. *Mpishi makes noises like a red-tailed hawk rather than a real harrier hawk. *Mpishi is referred to as a hawk by the characters including herself, but harrier hawks are not true hawks at all. *Aardwolves are stated to look like hyenas and take offense when being called one. Aardwolves actually are a type of hyena. *Kifaru and Mwenzi's friendship perpetrates one side of a story that tickbirds have a symbiotic relationship with rhinoceroses. In real life, oxpeckers are also parasites feeding on the blood of larger animals, even pecking wounds to get it. This may have been cut from the show to make it kid-friendly. *Shupavu's Group all have colors which do not match those of real African skinks. *When drinking water, some giraffes don’t spread their legs and just bend over their necks. *Despite real life rhinos having three toes, Young Rhino's Mother and Kifaru have four toes. *Unlike real cheetahs who have spots all over their bodies, Fuli has no spots on her underbelly. *Shujaa pounds his chest with his fists, instead of open or cupped hands like real gorillas. *Crocodiles are shown having only four fingers instead of five. They also have claws on all fingers, when real life crocodilians have claws on only three fingers. **Also, most of the other reptiles have four fingers instead of five like in real-life. *Kinyonga is shown in her debut episode running from the skinks, but in real life chameleons are very slow. *Rafiki is said to be a mandrill, but he's more of a mandrill/baboon cross due to the fact that he has a white mane and tail. *Reirei and other jackals are shown to be nearly the same size as hyenas. In real life jackals are much smaller than hyenas. *Ono sometimes reports to the rest of the guard that Mzingo and his vultures are circling and claims it as not good. Vultures usually circle when they find a carcass and eat it so it doesn't spread diseases. *Even though yellow wagtails migrate north to Europe during Africa's dry season, Nyuni is shown in the episode The Morning Report, in the dry season. *In A Real Meal, when Mpishi and Mwoga are dancing together, Mpishi is bigger than Mwoga, but in real life vultures are bigger than harrier hawks *The vultures can hover, but in real life, since vultures are heavy birds, they don't have the ability to hover and would land if so close to the ground. *Kifaru is revealed to be a member of Mbeya's Crash in Pride Landers Unite!, even though he's a white rhinoceros while Mbeya and the other rhinos are black rhinoceroses. Also, black rhinoceroses are solitary whereas it's the white rhinoceroses that form crashes. *Laini's Group are shown being active at daytime, but in real life, galagos are nocturnal. Category:Mistakes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Disambiguation